Deliver Me
by Kallile
Summary: One-shot songfic. How long must he watch in silence as the love of his life is mistreated by another?


There for You

**Deliver Me**

_Disclaimer: Based, again, on original characters holding inspiration from the Underworld movies. _

_Amadeus, Burton, and Rave © me_

"_There For You" lyrics © Flyleaf (( note: some lyrics have been removed as they are unneeded in this piece))_

_Summary: One-shot. How long must he watch in silence as the love of his life is mistreated by another?_

_Authors Note: Suggest you read the first chapter of "Test of Loyalty"(the non-lemon chapter, no worries). Song is sung by no one—thought mostly by Burton, with the second chorus being thought largely by Amadeus. Sappy, love-y werewolf songfic. Ready, in unison now-- Awwwww….._

The Warrior sat perched on the thick banister around the Queen's den entrance like a vulture. The queen was having one of those feminine days in which the older male wanted nothing to do with…and likewise the queen herself was never thrilled at the idea of her bodyguard listening to such conversation. His long mane was, for once, hidden under a specially made trench coat. The upper portion still fell heavily into his face—just the way he liked it. He turned to listen over his shoulder, just to see if Lark and the elders were done speaking. His question was promptly answered.

"If I can hear you listening you're not far enough away Burton!" The young queen barked out, and the warrior quickly turned back. He could only assume all was going swimmingly in there. He watched the fleeting cliques of his fellow pack members roaming the small underground city before him—one pair in particular capturing his pale and blind eye.

One was Rave—a long time contender for the alpha male position. His body was short and stocky, not at all the typical stature of a werewolf in lycan form. Cream pelt erupted into an electric blue collar at the start of the long and spiked mane that ran from between his eyes and down the length of his back and tail. He was muscles upon muscles; nearly as wide as he was tall. Burton had always assumed this was to make up for his short stature. His cruel clawed hand was wrapped tightly around a frail human wrist. Amadeus, the wrists owner, walked silently and obediently behind him, her lovely steel grey eyes cast to the ground. Her olive skin stood out beautifully against his cream fur; made darker only by her long, silken black hair.

Even from his vantage point, Burton could see the indents of Rave's claws on Amadeus' wrist, and he could see the fear in the young woman's beautifully slanted almond eyes. An involuntary snarl rose in his throat as he watched the one who was often compared to an Egyptian Goddess be dragged and tossed around like an old beat up toy. He could have done something had he spoken for her sooner…but he had the young queen to tend too, he swore to himself he could not, would not take more than one woman into his charge of protection to die for. Then Amadeus was taken by Rave— the assumed mute could not speak up for herself. Burton killed himself inside every time he saw her like this.

_Sometimes I'm selfish fake_

_You're always a true friend _

As he watched, he felt his body moving of its own devices. When he blinked and looked again, he realized he was walking after them from a safe distance, still with the snarl caged in his throat. He saw her steel blue eyes glance behind her to meet his white and pale yellow eyes, and he stopped. She smiled and gave a single shake of her head, telling him in her own way she was fine. Burton was close enough now to see the bruises on her arms, wrists and neck—standing out like ravens in the snow even on her dark skin. He felt his blood boil at the mere sight. How could anyone ever think of treating such a creature this way...

Her pause was just enough to get Rave going, and he tugged harshly on her frail arm. Amadeus' mouth opened in the surge of pain, bowing her head quickly as he looked to her. Burton, meanwhile, ducked behind a corner. The scent of the pack was too strong here to detect any one resident—out of sight, out of mind. The stocky lycan snarled at her, grabbing her other arm and forcing her to her knees. The other passersby saw, but did nothing. There was no law against this—all females were to do their part, since so few survived the first transformation. If this was her part—she must play it.

Burton watched from around the corner as Amadeus lowered her head, and again as Rave grabbed a handful of her black hair and yanked her head back up to meet his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rave snarled at his mate-- his possession. Amadeus said nothing, averting her eyes away from him reluctantly. Rave threw her head backwards before jerking her back to her feet. "I should have left you home, wench." He snarled under his breath.

_And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you_

Burton stepped out of hiding, trailing them again. Amadeus looked back to him, but this time kept her quick pace. He could see tears brimming in her eyes, and a small trail of blood falling down the side of her neck where rave's claws had sliced part of her scalp. He winced, this time he was the one to avert his eyes from her.

_Please forgive me again_

Rave neared his destination, the local brewery where the slobs of the pack could come and drink themselves to death on homemade moonshine and gin. The building was one of the only ones built completely out of wood—the only clay being the mortar holding it all together. It had been built long ago, back before the packs had been forced underground. The porch had remained intact, two sturdy oak beams supporting a creaky roof.

Rave flung Amadeus face first towards one of the beams, pinning her to it with his own body once she hit. He snarled in delight as he rubbed against her back, licking and harshly biting her ear as he tied her hands together on the other side of her tethering station.

"You'll hardly know what to do with yourself later tonight…let me get ready for you…" He hissed, shoving her to sit on the ground before entering the bar to a crowd applause of his name. Amadeus sat on the earth floor, mostly bare skin battered and bruised—the clothing Rave provided her with barely decent for public appearances. Skimpy did not even begin to cover it. She was his toy, his play thing—and he wanted the entire pack to know. Burton paused a moment, knowing the routine. He had watched this same scene week and week again.

Soon Rave poked his head out the door, strutting over to Amadeus with a few of his lackeys. They took their time to inspect Amadeus, look at the new damages dealt to her delicate frame before snickering with delight. Then, in a toast, they all forced their shots down her throat—to help her "celebrate" her survival. Then they marched back in, as usual, for the greater part of the night.

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

Amadeus sat there, he clothing pulled here and there where the lackeys had been inspecting, sputtering softly as she tried to clear away the sting of the alcohol. Not fighting her wrist restraints, she simply waited for Rave to drag her back home and continue the abuse.

Burton stepped forward slowly, reaching out a paw to replace one of the barely existent straps to her showy top. Amadeus' steel blue eyes lifted slowly to meet his, but no smile spread across her face. What he was doing was illegal, they both knew that.

"'Deus…" He began softly, though couldn't bring himself to finish. All the words he could think of he'd already told her a thousand times. None had stopped this abuse yet. The lithe female continued to look into his dead looking eyes, only offering a small smirk before looking away again.

_Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes_

Slowly Burton removed his trench coat, draping it over her shoulders. He couldn't stand to see her like this. She was much better….worth so much more than what that bastard had given her. The coat nearly engulfed her human frame whole, but Amadeus rose her eyes to meet his again.

He smiled softly at her, leaning forward to inspect the injury to her head. It had clotted already, hiding well in her dark hair. He allowed his paw to run down the side of her face and felt her shudder at the touch. He jumped back, afraid he had hurt her. Instead of seeing fright and pain, he saw tears and sorrow.

"Please…don't stop that." The woman answered through a heavy voice and accent. She leaned towards him. To be touched tenderly, lovingly…it had become for foreign that she'd almost forgotten.

Burton stroked her cheek again, chasing tear after tear until his fur was soaked. He reached out with his other paw, cradling her face tenderly before kissing her softly. Amadeus leaned into his, tears streaming down her face.

_Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry_

Burton pulled back after a moment, letting one paw leave her face. "I can't watch you go through this anymore. I should have spoken for you the minute I saw you…the minute I knew my heart wanted to belong to you…" With one swift motion, he cut the ropes holding her to the beam.

Amadeus stayed in the same spot for a moment before she let the rope fall away and rubbed her sore wrists gently. She looked back to the door nervously, then to Burton. "You can't…even as the Warrior, you can't do this. The counsel will…"

"The counsel will side with Lark—who currently is in love with the idea of love. She'd support this." He replied before she could finish, trying to cut the argument short. This was happening, she was going to be free…

"Then Rave will kill you." Amadeus retorted bluntly, eyes meeting the ground as soft lantern light glistened across her tear stained cheeks. "You can't win this, Burton, you don't know him like I do."

Burton rubbed his thumb across her face, only smiling. "Then let him try and kill me."

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to _

Amadeus gave a single snort of laughter, keeping her gaze trained to the ground. She couldn't look at him anymore, she'd melt to his will. "Burton, Sir Warrior, your life can't belong to me. Gallant knights can only protect and swear their life to one princess at a time."

A frown fell upon the warriors face as she said this. Without thinking, he pulled her into his lap in an embrace, looking at her eyes even when she did not return the favor. He had made the mistake once by letting her go to Rave….he had made too many others by not acting before and letting her get hurt. He had his chance, she would not be kept from him another minute.

"The princess I protect already has her crown as queen…I want to crown the real princess in my life."_  
_  
_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
Within your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through_

Amadeus finally turned back to him, looking into his dead, blind-appearing eyes. She studied him though she knew he was truthful, wondering if somehow she was dreaming and she'd wake up to find Rave back from the bar and aiming to prove his dominance over her yet again. She pressed her head into Burton's chest, listened to his quickened heartbeat. This was real…this is what she'd always wanted…

_"I love you too"_

Was all she said as she allowed him to cradle her in him arms. He stood, bringing her small frame with him. No princess of his was going to walk after going through hell. He could not offer her a chariot, or a gallant steed to ride off into the sunset with. He had only his arms, his body, to offer her. And for Amadeus, that was good enough.

"Are you sure?" She asked one last time as they walked away from Rave, the bar, and her old life. "Are you sure you want to risk this?" Her steel blue eyes danced around the surroundings. All around them, the small cliques were muttering. They had not yet noticed who she was because of the giant trench coat hiding her body, but the Warrior had never brought anyone larger than Lark in this way.

Burton simply looked down at her and gave a wry grin. "I've let you fight the battle up until now—which I regret with every day and every bruise you get. I can't let you take this abuse…it's my turn now."

_I wanna be there for you_ …


End file.
